Burning Desire
by supergal12000
Summary: Has anyone ever considered how Kyuubi feels? His lust towards the blond? The utter arousal at its wake? What happens if you leave the two alone? Sasuke catches something only his eyes have seen. And it creates quite a shock. KyuuXNaruto, SasuXNaru Yaoi.
1. Chapter 1

This is a new story I just thought about, hope you like!

Warning: Yaoi, boyXboy, plz no flames!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, or anything remotely like it unless my imagination counts in the buisness world.....and I'm pretty sure it doesn't -__-

They both dashed through the trees at a lightspeed rate. But for ninjas, I suppose it's what they'd call normal. Although even some could look and see that the blond blur flashing by was particularly fast, and bluntly avoiding the others presence.

Naruto and Sasuke were both coming back from a mission to the sand village. It was to transport a hand-crafted wedding ring to a simple bride so it wasn't what we'd call a "A-Rank Mission". They dashed through the trees trying to beat time until they both realized they should set up camp. I guess you could say they were close, if you considered not speaking to each other for over 6 hours once close. But even this was peculiar to the raven. Usually the blond knuckle-head would talk up a storm regardless of the ice-prince. But the past couple days of their alone time were spent silently. He hated to admit it but Sasuke was slightly worried. After they found a small cave a bear had abandoned long ago, they decided it was to be their shelter for the night. They sat in the cave alone for several moments. Completely silent, only the sound of the wind echoing to the inside.

'_Why does he keep squirming? It's like he's afraid to meet my eyes.'_

Naruto was indeed squirming and a nervous look was plastered on his face.

"Naruto I-"

"I gotta go train some more-! Uh, I'll see you later!"

With that the blond stood up, and ran out the mouth of the rock.

Sasuke sat bewildered and crossed his arms. He didn't like not knowing what was going on, it made him feel not in control. So after 5 minutes of mental questioning, he stood up, and set out to find the other boy. He could sence the chakra level and lept closer and closer to it running across tree branches, until he came to a small slearing near a lake and heard strange noises up ahead.

Stealthily, he hid his chakra, and crept up closer. His eyes could not understand the sight he saw panting against a tree.

Naruto was hunched against the trunk and was being ground into by....wait- himself?

No, no....that Naruto's different.'

His eyes were red and by closer look you could see small fangs and sharp nails holding into the other boys flesh. It was the Kyuubi version of Naruto, red eyes and all.

"Ngh.....Kyu stop it...........it's not, ah-! Right..."

The devilish demon rubbed his knee in between the others legs and growled a deep voice into the others ear.

"Come on...we both know you like it this way."

He smirked and licked the shivering others cheek.

"No...I don't like this....I hate...hate...it..."

The blond copy continued to lick down his throat and trailed back up to his lips.

"How can you hate it? I am you and you are me. We're perfect for each other."

He dug his nails into the others shoulder and dived his tongue in the scorching cavern.

Sasuke watched in arousing horror as slick noises were heard and the kiss deepened to something dirtier. He couldn't do anything but stare. He felt a small prick eating inside him that didn't like the fact that Naruto was kissing another. But not even his own mind would listen to him as he kept watching. The perverted erotica that he was witnessing was the most arousing and confusing thing he saw in his life.

"Mmmnn....st-stop, I need to go back-, Sasuke will be wondering..mmm..."

The blond slightly rocked his hips into the awaiting others and moaned into the pleasurable friction.

"You don't need him, you don't need anybody....as long as you have me there is no one else. Ne?"

"I-I...it's......."

His voice faded into wanton panting as they both rubbed closer against one another.

"No one else can get you like this like I can, No one can make you feel the way I make you feel."

Kyuubi forced another kiss and as the pleasure rised, the rational thoughts fled to another part of the body and dissolved in the burning desire. They both sucked into the kiss and animalistic features took over, and as they pulled away Naruto's tongue still connected with a warm string of saliva only to be met again with the hot tongue and to be licked away as the mouths connected once again.

"Mmmm....you taste good....you know that baby?"

The inaudible growls of passion would normally not be heard by Sasuke, but he crept a little closer slightly eager to hear more.

"Kyu...bi...no more...it's too much..."

The panting ninja gasped and leaned his head on the fox's shoulder. He closed his eyes and reveled in the feeling of his hips still being ground into by the other in a rougher manner. He muttered defeat in his mind and focused on ending his release. With a swift hand he grabbed his sex bulging in his pants and gave slow heated strokes.

"So close....."

He whimpered when his hand was moved away and was replaced by the others. And groaned loudly when he felt his hand was lead to the others throbbing man-hood. They both rubbed and stroked, matching each others pace in unison. It all felt to good, too surreal.

"Ngh- yeah, just like that.....Naruto....keep going.."

The tempo increased and the hands pumped faster, before they both started tumbling closer to their climax.

"Ah-...ah-..I-.m...cumming..."

Naruto shuddered while crying out in ecstasy slightly humping in the hand still grasping his member. Kyuubi followed soon after, slightly shaking and panting faster with each stroke.

"Faster.....augh......yes......"

He threw his head back and came as the hand still rubbed against his flesh. When they were both done in the after glow, they straightened their identical pants and rinsed off their hands and for-heads in the near-by river.

Sasuke stepped back from his post, and ran straight back to the cave, his face a flush. Seeing his close friend/rival in that state did nothing for his male hormones. He took deep breaths and calmed his nerves.

_'How_ _am I gonna be able to face him when he gets back?_'

Just then the blond knuckle-head strolled in sweaty and tired.

"Aha-, I guess I trained a little to hard...I'm beat!"

They both looked at their faces for any sign of change then Naruto crawled into his sleeping bag. They were both tired from the previous activities but someone still had to keep watch. Both confused about their outlook on life and the future, the night came slowly and they both faced different directions. Sasuke left quietly and returned an hour later exhausted from his work.

"Where were you?"

"I set up traps and a simple genjutsu outside, there's no need for you to stand watch."

They both stared into the curious eyes of the other and quickly looked away. Sasuke layed down into his sleeping bag and sighed contently. Now for a good nights sleep. He was going to pretend nothing like this happened. It was all for the best.

Or so he thought.

END of CHAPTER 1~

Well this is chapter one of my new story, it came to me after I ate dinner last night, and it just flowed off my mind. Should I make another chapter? Review and find out!


	2. Chapter 2

Ok chp. 2 for Burning Desire! Plz enjoy~!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto Well here's chapter two of my sick desire! Enjoy~! And keep away from the youngins!

~~~~~~~~~!

_'I can feel him staring into my back...'_

Naruto shifted in his bedding a little and closed his eyes tighter.

"Oh Sasuke..."

He cluched the blankets closer to him. The distance between the two ninjas were but mere centimeters.

_'Just being near him makes me like this.'_

He tried to sleep but couldn't help but feel the bump rising in his pants.

_'I wish you loved me... the way kyuubi does.'_

The heat could be taken no more- and he slowly but surely reached into his sweat-pants, and wrapped a hot hand around his member.

His voice was forced to a few risky gasps and moans.

_'He- he could catch me any moment!'_

His own man-hood swelled at the thought.

"Mmm..."

With a firm grip, he rocked the heat into his hand.

"So good..."

The feeling of Sasuke breath on his neck unconsciously made a won-ton shiver go through him.

His hand slid faster. But he used his other hand to cover his mouth.

Little did he know a certain someone was awakening.

_**'Oh, so you got started without me? I'm hurt...'**_

Kyuubi purred within the mind of his capsule.

_'Kyu...mmm, go back to sleep. I'm almost done.'_

His hand grew slow and he took to teasing the slit with his fingers. Rubbing and tugging the head.

_**'That's no fun... let me join you.'**_

_'There's no option for that right now! Sasuke is sleeping right behind me!'_

_**'Let him see. Wouldn't you like that regardless?'**_

Naruto shivered slightly and picked back up at the fast pace. He wanted so badly to show Sasuke. But he also didn't want to lose what respect or dignity he had gained from the quiet ninja.

His body jerked upright and he slipped out of his covers. All these actions were not of his own. But control over his body were not accessible.

He walked to a little ways down the cave until he stopped under a small opening on the roof of the cave allowing a small sliver of moon light to shine through. After being controlled to lean against the rough rock wall, another body formed beside him.

**"Now's a better time then ever."**

Kyuubi started out my rubbing the large bulge in his lovers pants.

"Nnno... What if- what if Sasuke sees?"

The prostest were ignored and hands were held aside for easier access.

"I know you like the thought of him watching. This squirming won't do. We'll have to fix that."

The fox demon formed hand signs, forcing gravity upon the other's hands and feet. Causing all four appendages to sink in slightly to the ground trapped until further notice.

'I know I should stop... but I feel so good...'

The orange pants were removed and his jacket ripped off. The now obvious member was glistening in the small crack of moonlight coming in from above.

"Your already ready see?"

"Kyuubi let me go! It's embarrasing!"

He wiggled against the confines realizing no way out.

"You don't like this? What if I was him?"

His hand roughly rubbed up and down the cock.

"Ah- Sas- Sasuke..."

He closed his eyes and imagined the figure.

"Yes, just pretend it's him touching you like this."

The hand rubbed and stimulated for a couple moments, before a small rock scuffling could be heard.

Both boys turned their heads to see who it was.

None other than the man himself.

The blond quickly went into panic and arousal.

"No! Don't look!"

He turned his face sideways onto the rock behind him trying to shield his face. However, his bobbing erection could not be hidden.

Sasuke stood in surprise on seeing his naked friend. He was still petrified at the sight.

The silence only went on for a moment, because as soon as the demon looked over a moment to see the raven- he started to stroke his kit.

"N-nya! Stop! Sasuke- Sasuke please! Look away..."

His voice died out the last minute as the pleasure drowned his sentence. The fact he was watching made it all the more unbearable.

Kyuubi noticed this fact, and decided to tease the two. While still jacking off the other, he looked at Sasuke and smirked.

"You like this?"

Sasuke flinched and slowly reached inside his pants to loosen the tie.

"Yes..."

Naruto began bucking into the hand.

"Then come forward. Nobodies stoping you."

It seemed to take to long so Kyuubi turned to Naruto and shoved his tongue into the awaiting mouth. He sucked on the wet organ eliciting loud moans from Naruto.

"Mmm."

The raven once again felt the pang of jealousy through him and his eyes flashed red.

"I will."

He used a kunai he was carrying in his hand and stabbed the figure away. But to tell you the truth- it was because Kyuubi let him. With a poof he was gone.

The pure blond was breathing heavily and huffing, still held in a trapped position.

"Thanks Sasuke... um, could you please get me out of here?"

Naruto tried to regulate his breathing but could only close his eyes and gasp for air.

With a jolt, he felt a burning hot whisper soothe his ears.

"We're not done yet."

The stoic boy began to shrug off his clothes, standing as bare as his other.

"I want you."

Plain and simple. They both wanted each other.

With a light tug he pulled Naruto out of his confines and they collapsed on the ground grinding into their radiating erections.

"Yes..."

Sasuke took control rolling them over so he was on top. And while grinding down he licked the outside of his kitsune's lips.

The blond obliged opening his mouth for their tongues to meet rubbing against the other outside of their mouths. Saliva dripped from their chins and onto their chests. Like an animal Naruto licked his lovers chest until every drop was gone.

"More..."

Without warning, Sasuke dropped his body down shoving his tongue back into the mouth.

They made out for what seemed like hours. Sloppily biting and swallowing were now in a sitting position, one in the others lap.

The separation was due to lack of air and they stared into each others eyes.

"Naruto I want you so fucking bad."

"Me too... I need you."

"Lube- we need lube..."

"Oh..."

To the ravens delight the blond slided out of his lap, coming face to face with his erection.

"Take it all in."

The mouth teasingly slid over the head, digging into the slit.

"Ah- I said all..."

He continued to kiss around it, lavishing small portions with tongue.

"Ngh*..."

Finally he slid his mouth on the head, before dipping his head low till he engulfed him whole.

"Naruto!"

Sasuke bucked his hips wildly and was forced to be held down by two strong hands.

The raven panted and moaned, only able to rock his hips slightly. The other was at a stand still around the organ.

"Tease..."

The blond grinned around the cock and began his work.

Painstakingly slow, he suckled around it.

"Fuck! Ah~!"

He'd suck slowly before gliding up and licking a ring around the underside of the head. Then repeating and dipping back down.

The only thing the paler boy could do was moan and arch his head back in ecstasy. He was given enough- but not everything he could have.  
The slow motion was beginning to make his dick sore.

The Uchiha noticed the dripping cock of the other. He groaned and more precum formed outside the tip. The blond ravenously sucked the tip, lapping up the access.

"Shit....I'm not a lolly pop!"

To his disappointment Naruto released his member and began to suck his fingers.

The eye contact was a turn on. He licked each digit completely. You could see a light hugh of pre-cum still on his tongue. After the erotic show, he sat up from his kneeling position and began to prepare himself.

"Ahn....."

The first wet finger slid in easily, and he immediately began to bounce on his intrusion.

Sasuke watched lustfully and began to master-bate himself.

But it wasn't enough and as the blonds screams got louder with each added appendage he finally pounced. They lay together- staring heatedly in their eyes.

"Sasuke..."

Naruto moaned wrapped his arms around his neck.

"Seeing you fuck yourself on your fingers....I'm almost jealous...."

He slid down the tan body till he was cuddled in between the legs and spreading them. The abused hole was twitching.

He leaned in and breathed on it.

"This place is mine."

Then he dove in.

"Aaaahn!"

His tongue licked all around before wiggling inside as far as it could go. He poked the entrance and darted back in.

The screaming mess above him lifted his hips up more letting the other gain more access.

"Deeper..."

Finally Sasuke stopped his ministrations and whispered hotly in the blonde's ear.

"Are you ready Naruto? I'm going to fuck you now..."

By now he knew that his lover enjoyed dirty talk so he added this bonus.

The strong legs wrapped around his waist and his put the tip in.

They both groaned in unison and he leaned Naruto on his back and shoved the rest inside.

"I can't wait...sorry."

With a deep thrust farther in he pulled out and pushed back in.

Of coarse his kitsune was moaning and bouncing back to meet his thrusts, but they were both in another place.

Hot burning pleasure coursed through every vain. Sweat and cum was already leaking out.

He snapped his hips upward hitting the prostate. Earning a considerably louder moan. He continued that act pushing and pulling. Barely breathing.

"*hah* You like that don't you Naruto? Tell me you love my cock."

"Y-yes- ahn....I-I love it!"

With satisfaction Sasuke grabbed Naruto's cock and stroked it in time with his thrusts.

As they reached the cliff to the white ocean below them, they looked into each others eyes. Naruto moaned his name and spoke:

"Sasuke! I- love *ah* you!"

Without warning the raven thrust in powerfully and came inside shivering. Naruto came soon after. Cum continued to ribbon out on his stomach and in his insides.

"Mmmm so warm..."

Sasuke still plowed in wetting the inside of the cavern with essence.

"I love you too."

They were both spent and even after having Sasuke's weight on top of him, Naruto was still able to fall asleep.

The morning came and the blond felt a slight ache in his bottom. He lifted his eyelids and noticed Sasuke staring at him.

"Uh- your still insi-"

"I know."

Naruto smiled sheepishly and tried to squirm away.

"Um...we should probably start heading home-"

"Not a chance."

~End~

Well there goes the longest freaking lemon you'll probably ever read! Finally I am done. PWP is much harder than I wanted it to be! As I say: review and reply if you like!


End file.
